Talk:HR-D3
Split the article? Or at least rename it. We've got three different versions of a robotic Dedede - one shows up in Dream Course, where it requires a pilot. The version we caught a glimpse of from the first incarnation of Kirby GCN showed up in Kirby Mass Attack and Kirby's Return to Dream Land, and in the latter it is finally given the name HR-D3. Sure, the Mass Attack and Return designs are slightly different, but it's mostly attributed to a paint job. It's also slightly larger than the Mass Attack version, but nowhere near as big as it was in prototype footage. So I think HR-D3 should have its own article for the Dream Couse, Mass Attack and Return to Dream Land incarnation, and the "Robo Mecha Dedede" given its own Dream Course article. If it stays merged, keep in mind we have other pages split for lesser reasons (*coughadoandadeleinecough*). LinkTheLefty 19:21, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Support - split the article #Robo Dedede's name has been taken in the Scope Shot mini-game, so if we keep the robotic Dededes all on one page then we'd have two conflicting official names and robot designs from the same game. If we keep the article or simply rename it to one of those, that just makes it more confusing (especially since it's merely a conjectural title). Also, the Robo Dedede in the mini-game is much more closer in appearance to the unnamed Dream Course one, so that makes it easy enough to name the splits Robo Dedede and HR-D3. 22:25, October 26, 2011 (UTC) #Different robot designs, and the Dream Course incarnation appears alongside its GCN/''Mass Attack'' incarnation, so I believe that constitutes a split.-- #I support this. They are all different robots. Metal General turns into HR-D3, there's that COMPLETELY different Dream Course design, then the robot in Mass Attack and Kirby GCN. They all explode at the end, so they couldn't be the SAME robot. 04:14, November 5, 2011 (UTC) #I agree Cheesywhale123 Poyo! 00:44, November 27, 2011 (UTC) #Support.Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 10:23, December 6, 2011 (UTC) #support. the dream course & scope shot versions should each have their own article, but they should be mentioned in a see also section or something - january 9, 2012 - anonymous # I support. Robo Dedede from Scope Shot is not HR-D3 Waddledee123 21:12, February 7, 2012 (UTC) #Wait, we were talking about splitting the Scope Shot enemy? Whoops! ._.; In this case, I give the split one ! 15:59, February 11, 2012 (UTC) #Split the article! 16:30, February 23, 2012 (UTC) #Yeah. Do it. Please. Also, there should be articles about Waddle Tank and Mecha Kawasaki as well as Robo Dedede #These bots are similar, but they are not the same. NerdyBoutKirbyThat's what I am. Savvy? 18:38, March 29, 2012 (UTC) #Just hurry up and split the article. Sparker03 16:23, April 1, 2012 (UTC) #Article should be split into two, Robo Dedede (dream course and scope shot) and HR-D3 (gcn, mass attack and return to dreamland.)--DrNefarious 13:16, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Support - rename the article Oppose - do neither #Aye. There still the same bot overall. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I am. Savvy? 20:39, October 26, 2011 (UTC) #I agree. Kabula/Kaboola has been completely designed over the years, and Kaboola doesn't get a separate artickle from Kabula. Vulturewing 04:32, November 1, 2011 (UTC) #I second that. Blue Sun Studios 23:35, November 27, 2011 (UTC) #Should be kept together. Dream Course bot is unnamed and the closest thing to it is HR-D3. Keep it merged if for nothing other than practicality's sake. HR-D3's a better name than the baseless (if imaginative) fan nickname "Robo Mecha Dedede", which I believe originated from Kirbypedia during the early days.Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 15:41, November 28, 2011 (UTC) #Tell me again, why do you want this split? 15:59, February 11, 2012 (UTC) #They are just the same thing. THE BIGGEST KIRBY FAN 06:57, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Neutral Comments Actually, Changtau, the third Scope Shot boss is called "Robo Dedede", and it just so happens to look a lot like the Dream Course incarnation, so, I think that name will do, wouldn't you suppose?-- :Ah, that changes everything. Sorry, the Dolphin version I'm on cannot access the minigames so I had no idea, and my Wii console gave up the ghost ages ago. Changed stance to support.Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 10:23, December 6, 2011 (UTC) This is only a theory: We all know that the "HR" part is a reference to HR-H. However, the "D3" part could stand for "Dedede" and "3 (as in a third robot)." Conjectural title-y speaking, HR-D1 could be the bot in Kirby's Dream Course, and HR-D2 could be the bot from the Kirby GCN trailer/''Kirby Mass Attack''. I'm not saying this should affect the page, but I thought I'd bring it up. NerdyBoutKirbyThat's what I am. Savvy? 17:55, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Ya! Ask someone to edit. Kirbymagolor123 16:04, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Magolor Could we please split this? NerdyBoutKirby Smooth as Italian ice -- Ooh! Cold! 00:04, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Why don't pages get split fast enough? The article should be' splitted now since everyone voted for so 22:01, May 8, 2012 (UTC)